Timeline of Events
This is a comprehensive timeline of events within the Chronicles universe. BDW refers to "Before the First Domain War," and ADW refers to "After the First Domain War." Much like the Battle of Yavin dating system used in Star Wars. LAC refers to "The Lost Age Calender," refering, coincidentally, to the time periods of The Lost Age. Early History Dawn of Time The world and its people are created by Diel and Lazu, the gods of order and chaos, respectively. Dominion over the world is separated between them. Diel is to rule the eastern half of the physical world while Lazu controls the west. Balance is often thrown off as the two form a rivalry, and war eventually begins. Diel eventually banishes Lazu's body and most of his power to the underworld. Lazu's spirit escapes, however, and begins to take on earthly avatars in order to somehow free himself from his imprisonment. To counter Lazu's efforts, Diel also begins to use avatars in order to keep the world balanced. ???? An entire civilization, so advanced in learning, technology, and understanding of its world, the universe, and life itself, mysteriously disappears, ascending to a higher form of existance. How, why, and when exactly are unknown. The Ascended Being is part of this precursor race. The Lost Age 67 LAC A baby is born in the small Kingdom of Nsydria. 92 LAC The Being bargains with the child, now grown, intending to manipulate the angry young man to do its bidding as a way of sidestepping the technicalities of its otherwise all-powerful form. Intrigued, he agrees, though not without suspicion. Immediately, he sets forth to amass the tools necessary to take over the world in the being's name; in exchange, it bestows upon him its protection, virtually giving the man immortality. 105 LAC Amassing enough wealth and influence as a mysterious new lord, the man calculates and stages an interesting situation to manipulate the youngest daughter of the Nsydria Royal Family into taking a fancy to him. It works, as he gets into the good graces of the family and is welcomed with open arms. The man notes the incredibly impressive royal library with a wealth of information contained within. 109 LAC The man proposes to the young royal after a proper courtship, and is gladly accepted into the royal family by marriage. Within a year, an organized hit massacres the entirity of the royal family besides Drake and his wife, effectively making him its new ruler. Oddly, his young nephew is the only one spared and spirited away by a mysterious group. 110 LAC - 150 LAC The Kingdom is transformered from a peaceful nation into a militaristic Empire, with the man declaring himself its new Emperor after his wife's "mysterious" death, allegedly at the hands of foreign powers. The Nsydria War Machine successfully smashes its neighbors on its home continent as it turns its eyes onto the distant shores of the current powers of the world. Meanwhile, the nephew grows up, ignorant of his heritage, marries and has children of his own. 172 LAC The Emperor deduces the being's true plan and motivation, and in a coordianted, calculated move begins to plan the downfall of his own Empire, beginning by slowly funding the rebellion that has formed against him, and signaling for his men to reveal the lineage to his nephew's now grown son. He also has the library burned, when in reality he has it moved to an undisclosed location. 175 LAC On the eve of his domination of the world, The Emperor reveals his plan to the being, and like clockwork, his seemingly unstoppable force, due to a combination of planted information and the fury of the true heir to the throne crumbles, crippled at the knees by the leaked intel. With a perfect ruse and cover-up in place, he flees, the being all the while swearing to make him pay. 176 LAC - 1899 LAC The now former Emperor bides his time, experimenting and trying again and again to put his plans into motion, often times halting to learna dn perfect new skils or hone those he has already acquired. In this intervening time he has many, many, many identities and has tied himself into many of history's seemingly unrelated events. 1899 LAC As the discovery of steam power launches the world into a new revolution, the man emerges from his period of experimenting and learning founds the beginnings of the domain of Clocktown. 1946 LAC The Artic Realm begins its rivalry with Clocktown. While never breaking out into war, it's a fierce competition, with the two sides savagely attacking one another in a game of one-upmanship. 1998 LAC The Artic Realm falls to the wayside, as Clocktown emerges victorious in leaps and bounds in terms of technology, advancement, and quality of life. "CT" has now grown into a massive influence in the world, and exerts itself as the mightiest domain across the planet. AR stays strong, but pales in the shadow of its superior. 2035 LAC Technology is at an all time high, thanks to CT, and all things, from war to peace, are a continuously stabilizing balance of man and machine in various applications. 2053 LAC For all its advancements, The Apocalypse ends this civilization abruptly, leaving nothing alive in its wake - nothing save the man, in his guise as CEO of Nervah Reality Resources, Inc. He spends the next few millenia alternating between cryogenic sleep and perfecting his technological innovations, awaiting the dying world to breath its last breath, and a new world to take its place. Nothing more, not a ruin, a scrap of parchment, or a whimper remains of this lost age. The New World ??? BDW The man awakens after countless eons of alternating slumber and frenzied work into a new world. He - and The Being - are surprised at the existance of humans, or at least beings almost identical to both of their races. He also notices a strange new presence permeating the world around him, a force that had previously not been known to the planet - magic. While it is rumored that certain sects had access to this new ethereal force, none had the control or understanding of it as was possible now. The man, already disinterested in it from the mere parlor tricks that it had allowed in the long lost world, nontheless experiments with it - and rejects it. 3000 BDW Lazu's trapped power begins to corrupt various parts of the world. "The Eagle's Talons" in the east and "The Labyrinth" in the west are two such places touched by his influence. Both are overcome with a dark power that corrupts mortals. The Labyrinth is especially eroded as Lazu's power burrows through the rock to make extensive tunnels. 1090 BDW - 900 BDW The nations of Unidiel, Muldinach, and Roslen are formed in the central regions of Verden, the western continent. The nation of Sornaiid is founded on the eastern edges of Verden. Hall - Labyrinth - Kakariko Era 800 BDW The city-state known as Kakariko Village is built at the base of the Taj-Nar Mountains south of Unidiel. It declares its sovereignty as a domain. 790 BDW Various knights from around the land unsatisfied with their leaders assemble just north of Sornaiid. They agree to form a union in order to protect people from unfair rule and all forms of corruption. They construct a large hall to serve as their headquarters and elect their first king. This becomes the domain known as The Hall of Heroes. 776 BDW Criminals from Unidiel escape their prison and flee south to Kakariko Village. After law officials arrive to search for them, these criminals hide in a deep well in the center of town. They soon discover that the well leads into a vast tunnel network. They follow it into the mountains, where they are overcome by Lazu's dark influence, which makes them increasingly violent and bestows them with unnatural longevity. They form a brotherhood of fierce raiders, using Lazu's tunnels as a means of transportation to attack settlements. This domain is named The Labyrinth. 690 BDW The Hall of Heroes extends its influence over northern Sornaiid, The Lost Woods, and parts of Roslen. 673 BDW Kakariko Village acquires many of Unidiel's southern towns through intimidation and persuasion, pushing out the domain's borders. 639 BDW The brotherhood of the Labyrinth is a brotherhood no more after a lone female known as Chikara Nadir makes her way into the underground. Charismatic, violent, and seductive, she quickly wins over the veterans of the domain and rises to a position of power. Chikara's ascent in the Labyrinth is slowed by another female known as Tael. Chikara does away with this potential challenger and continues to gain influence. In the succeeding months, Chikara is crowned Queen of the Labyrinth, becoming the first female monarch of the domain. She quickly uses her newfound power to devastate several border towns and raid Kakariko Village. The becomes known as the "Ascension War." 638 BDW Chikara dresses herself and a handful of her troops as gallant knights. They infiltrate the Hall of Heroes and assassinate the seniormost warrior, then slip away under the cover of darkness. The assassination causes two years of internal political turmoil within the Hall of Heroes, as investigators attempt to determine whether it was domestic foul play or foreign attack. Many warriors attempt to become lead knight, but most potential 'successors' have their position usurped by a rival in just a few months. With no lead knight to coordinate assaults, Chikara raids Hall patrol routes and outposts for the next two years. 636 BDW Finally, after two years of unrest, a man named Phoenix rises to become the lead knight of the Hall. Uniting the domain together, he launches a counterattack against the Labyrinth. In battle, he recognizes Chikara's face from the day before the infamous assassination, and she is forever recognized as one of the Hall's fiercest enemies. Phoenix is able to recover lost territory, but the Labyrinth descends back to the underground with few losses. 635 BDW The Hall of Heroes has a recruitment drive in the central nations and slowly recovers its two-year losses. 633 BDW The Labyrinth appears to steal a valuable weapons and supply shipment from Muldinach. Seeking to gain the plunder and use it for better purposes, Phoenix leads knights from the Hall on a raid. The are able to snatch the shipment from the Labyrinth and take it back to the Hall of Heroes. The weapons are a good find, but after eating much of the recovered food, several knights begin to fall ill and slowly die. It is determined that the whole endeavor was a trap, and that Chikara wanted them to take the shipment, having poisoned the goods beforehand. 632 BDW The Hall knights march on the Labyrinth in revenge for the poisonings. A battle rages at the foot of the Taj-Nar Mountains. Both sides take heavy losses, but the Hall, being much further from home, is the first to signal the retreat. They flee north, and Chikara counts the battle as a Labyrinth victory. In response, the Hall convinces Unidiel, which was previously paying tribute to the Labyrinth, to join the fight against Chikara. With all of Unidiel hostile, this restricts Labyrinth movement and, at least for the moment, keeps the dark queen at bay. 629 BDW A handfull of elite Hall knights attempt to infiltrate the Labyrinth and kill Chikara, but, despite a valiant effort, fail in their task. One nearly manages to deliver a death blow to the queen, and he alone escapes to tell the tale. 613 BDW The central nations - especially Muldinach and Unidiel - grow uncomfortable with the presence of Hall knights inside their borders. The central nations then bar both the Labyrinth and the Hall from entering their territory. Roslen, however, allows the Hall of Heroes to build a forward base in the southern part of the country, further increasing tension. 605 BDW A debate begins in The Hall of Heroes on whether to cease expansion and quietly protect from afar, or to "liberate" the central nations and the other domains in order to be rid of their corruption. 603 BDW The queen grows increasingly restless with her partial captivity, and attempts to win back the Labyrinth's ability to move freely. Chikara baits the Hall of Heroes into a confrontation by seizing a number of border towns in the central nations. The Hall marches into Muldinach and Unidiel in order to liberate the conquered areas and kill the queen once and for all. However, Muldinach and Unidiel forces, fearing invasion from either side, lash out against both parties. Chikara retreats back into the Labyrinth at this time, content with pitting the central nations against The Hall of Heroes. 602 BDW Muldinach marches into the territory of the Hall of Heroes. War begins. Diplomats from the Hall eventually pacify the aggressors after several battles, and Muldinach signs a treaty. 599 BDW Labyrinth and Hall forces continue to harass each other in various disputed regions, with the central nations often helplessly stuck in the middle. 597 BDW Chikara takes a young woman, Selena, as her disciple. This young disciple quickly earns the favor of most senior members of the Labyrinth. 595 BDW After leading many successful campaigns against the Hall and Kakariko Village, Selena gains a reputation that rivals Chikara. Somewhat surprisingly, Chikara ignores her own rule about never allowing another female to come into a position of power. She allows Selena to become a part of the Labyrinth royal family. 593 BDW Jericho becomes the latest lead knight of the Hall. 590 BDW A civil war begins in the Hall of Heroes between the monarchs, King Flint and Queen Jaina, and Jericho. Unsatisfied with the Hall's inability to beat back the Labyrinth, Jericho takes roughly half of the knights and begins to march south. Fearing the loss of so many troops, both monarchs send reinforcements a few days behind despite the differences between the two sides of the civil war. 589 BDW Jericho arrives and positions himself to attack the Labyrinth and Kakariko Village. Korhend, the Dark Knight of Kakariko, forms a temporary alliance with Selena in order to repulse the invaders. Selena takes command of the Labyrinth's offensive forces while Chikara leads the defenders. Together, they are successful in defeating Jericho and his forces. When the Hall reinforcements arrive a few days later, however, all are taken by surprise. The Labyrinth retreats to the underground, but the Village is annihilated. 588 BDW Despite diplomatic efforts and attempts at reunification, the Hall of Heroes crumbles in on itself. The domain officially collapses by the end of the year and the knights are forced to leave it behind as figures of power attempt to create new domains. Labyrinth - Desert - Chamber Era 585 BDW Flint and Jaina, the former rulers of the Hall of Heroes, sail across the Lalvican Sea with their retainers. They head into the Innagos Desert and settle near an oasis within striking distance of The Labyrinth of Doom. They form a newer, more aggressive domain which they name The Desert of Mystery. Several survivors from Kakariko Village also join. 584 BDW Traveling a bit farther, the peace loving members of the Hall and many survivors of the Village head to the northwest section of the Tor-Denma mountains. Here they build a grand temple and begin studying the mystic arts. The domain becomes known as the Chamber of Sages. Senior members of the dorm specialize in a particular area of interest and name themselves the sage of it, such as the Sage of Shadow. 552 BDW The Labyrinth recovers from its losses in the war against The Hall of Heroes and returns to normal strength. 546 BDW First skirmishes between the Desert of Mystery and the Labyrinth of Doom. 542 BDW The Chamber of Sages successfully begins to infuse magic power directly into its people - creating 'mutant' humans with enhanced magical abilities. 537 BDW "The Desert Defenders" - an elite corps of warriors - is created within the Desert of Mystery. 526 - 520 BDW Muldinach and Roslen go to war. Muldinach secures trade from Unidiel, giving it a clear advantage. Roslen gives up three of its counties after the signing of an armistice. 515 BDW Labyrinth forces led by Chikara are successful in raiding the city of Ur'Almen in eastern Unidiel, acquiring a large number of weapons and riches. 514 BDW Fearing an imminent assault from the Labyrinth, the Desert Defenders organize and execute a major strike against their rival domain. Desert warriors successfully destroy several key Labyrinth tunnel entrances, crippling major underground routes. Chikara's forces are able to hold back further attacks. Selena, having been in the north, returns with her band of troops and is able to drive the would-be invaders back to the desert sands. 513 BDW Roslen strikes up a business deal with the Chamber of Sages. A number of the more militant Sages become mercenaries in the Roslen army, using their powers to fight in a new war. This time, Roslen takes back its three lost counties from Muldinach. The Muldinach army suffers heavy casualties due to the effectiveness of Sage warfare. 512 BDW Sage mercenaries increase their presence in Roslen. Elsewhere, Selena leads Labyrinth troops into the desert, where she begins a highly successful campaign against northern Desert of Mystery bases. Using them for her own purposes, she launches attacks further into Desert territory. However, by the end of the year it becomes evident that she cannot continue. She retreats, razing her previously captured bases and leaving nothing behind but destruction. Labyrinth losses are sustainable, but the worst defeat comes when Selena realizes that she has acquired a tan. 509 BDW Roslen, seeking to open a trade route with Lanasach, uses Sage mercenaries to secure the land route across the southern deserts. Sage mercenaries clash with raiders from the Desert of Mystery during the operation. Taken off guard, the Desert loses the opening battles and the trade route is secured. Having once thought of the Chamber of Sages as little more than a quiet non-combatant, the Desert Defenders quickly create a battle strategy to deal with their presence in the region. 508 BDW More Sages arrive with the next trade shipment, and it is obvious that some are not mercenaries, but rather legitimate Chamber forces sent in to make the most of the situation. Superior tactical skill on the part of the Desert Defenders results in a major loss for the Sages. The Defenders kill most of the opposition, take the entire Roslen shipment, and capture two Sages for interrogation purposes. They learn how to better incorporate magic into their own ranks, increasing the Desert's efficiency on the battlefield. 507 BDW Roslen issues a stern warning to the Desert of Mystery that any further attempts to disrupt shipments to Lanasach will result in attack. The Desert of Mystery steals the next shipment and sends a note back to the Roslen capital of Glenien which reads "I'd like to see you try." 506 - 501 BDW Roslen tries. Roslen and the Chamber of Sages march troops south and are met with heavy resistance. The Sages manage to break through the first lines with their magic, but start to falter once they get beyond the borderlands. Assaults against the Desert continue for five years until Roslen and the Chamber both throw in the towel. The Desert claims a significant victory and secures the entire trade route again. 455 BDW The Desert of Mystery stretches its border ever eastward in a long, steady campaign. By 455 BDW, the Desert's territory brushes up against that of Lanasach's. During this period, they conquer the Kingdom of Ikana, which lies in one of the desert canyons, and slaughter its people. 451 BDW War begins between Lanasach and the Desert of Mystery. 450 BDW With most of the Desert military fighting in the eastern campaign, Selena leads the Labyrinth in an assault against its now less protected western borders. The Desert immediately halts its campaign against Lanasach to deal with the crisis. Selena has the Desert's capital held hostage by the time the eastern troops are able to reach their homeland again. She refuses to leave the city, telling the Desert Defenders that they'll have to come in and destroy it if they want to dislodge her from its streets. Reluctantly, but knowing that there is no other choice, the Desert attacks its own capital and, in a battle with intense collateral damage, the city is all but destroyed. Selena willingly leaves when her own troops are at severe risk, pleased at the outcome regardless. 449 BDW Selena and the Desert Defenders continue to clash in the desert borderlands. She attempts to cripple their supply lines as best she can, taking most plunder back to the Labyrinth. By the end of the year, she descends back to the underground. 435 BDW Much of the Desert of Mystery's capital is rebuilt. 420 BDW The Chamber of Sages sends agents to Unidiel in order to recover certain religious artifacts, valuing their magical properties. They are fought off by the avatar of Diel, who protects the temple in which they reside. 419 BDW Despite their shaky past, the Chamber successfully mediates a discussion between Roslen and Muldinach diplomats. An alliance is signed between the former enemy states. Sages serve in the Muldinach army in order to pay for previous misdeeds against them. 406 - 390 BDW Muldinach and Roslen, as allies, attempt an invasion of Unidiel. The war is very brutal, especially due to Sage involvement. However, the avatar of Diel is too great a force to be reckoned with. Despite the odds, his prescence in the Unidiel army protects the country from assault. After overpowering the leaders of the invading force, Diel forces them to make peace. However, he suspects that the motives of the Sages are more than they appear, and guards the relics of the Temple of Diel more closely than ever. 350 BDW Seeking richer farmlands, the people of Lanasach attempt an invasion of Sornaiid using powerful warships. After extensive fighting, Lanasach warriors are repulsed and forced to retreat back to their own country. Sornaiid counters by sending spies to gather information on enemy warships, eventually using captured blueprints to build their own formidable navy. 314 BDW Devastated by pirate attacks, the once mighty navy of Lanasach crumbles. For a time, the coast of Lanasach is dominated by Lalvican pirates. 309 BDW Pirates attempt to move into the territory of the Desert of Mystery, but are repulsed by the Defenders, who deal them so severe a blow that the pirates dare not go beyond the borderlands again. 258 BDW The nations of Unidiel and Muldinach go to war for territorial reasons, again with Muldinach reinforced by Sages. The resource-rich island of Nar Shanor was hotly contested, as it was capable of supplying a large number of troops. Eventually, a third party known as the Rebellion formed to liberate Nar Shanor from both sides. After a devastating battle, the Rebellion successfully drove Unidiel and Muldinach off the island. Nar Shanor then disappeared into the fog with all its lost souls, never to be seen again. 110 BDW Another war between the Desert and Labyrinth, which results in a stalemate. At one point, the Desert floods the Labyrinth with poisonous water, which drowns many members. Both sides give up after many years, content with raiding each other's borders. 93 BDW Unidiel descends into civil war an eventually splits into two countries - Uradiel to the east and Vanadiel to the west. 58 BDW Toan Avinai, a Zora affiliated with the Desert of Mystery, is initiated into the Labyrinth after several members, including the queen and Selena, take a liking to him. 33 BDW Rumors of a "Forsaken Fortress" are first heard. The Fortress is supposedly a heavily fortified pirate base in the middle of the Lalvican, but nobody seems able to find it. The Alliance Era 17 BDW Khuffie, a general in the Muldinach army, forces all Sages out of the country in order to keep it free of outside meddling. 15 BDW With the help of Guild mercenaries, Khuffie successfully overthrows King Walmorn IV of Muldinach and crowns himself emperor. 15 - 10 BDW With Muldinach's grand army, Khuffie take the continent by storm. He invades all four of the central nations, then campaigns into Lanasach and Sornaiid with his impressive navy. When all the nations are under his control, he pits their combined forces against the once great domains. All three domains - The Desert of Mystery, Chamber of Sages, and Labyrinth of Doom - are defeated. Most members of the domains disperse. The leaders of each domain are forced to accept Khuffie's rule and take a position in his government. The Labyrinth, although soundly defeated, secretly remains intact in one of its many underground chambers. 10 BDW '''Selena and Chikara devise a plan to strike back at Khuffie. Selena will rebel against his rule and be exiled, allowing her to create a new domain in order to wage war. Chikara intends to remain on Khuffie's council and provide intelligence to Selena and her warriors. Elsewhere, survivors of the previous domains scatter across the land. They settle primarily in the Lost Woods between Sornaiid and Roslen, or take to the high seas as Lalvican pirates. These pirates swiftly become affiliated with the Forsaken Fortress. '''9 BDW Banished to the Innagos Desert for her arrogance, Selena uses her powers to raise the dead of Ikana Canyon and makes that into her new domain. Ikana Canyon becomes a refuge for other political exiles who join Selena's cause. The world is given three new domains - Ikana Canyon, Forsaken Fortress, and the Lost Woods. For the next decade, they will grow in strength. 1 BDW ''' Wishing to exterminate Khuffie and his empire, Selena and Chikara attempt to bring the Labyrinth back to a state of power. They initially plan to do this by conquering the new domains and adding their troops to the Labyrinth's to form a 'super dorm.' Selena intends to use Ikana as her method of conquest, not wanting to bring the Labyrinth into public light yet. '''0 - First Domain War The First Domain War. Selena makes landfall in the Lost Woods, but the Forsaken Fortress soon gets involved. When the war between all three domains is said and done with, The Lost Woods is victorious. Selena retreats to Ikana, surprised and disappointed. 1 ADW Selena turns her attentions elsewhere in order to keep Khuffie at bay in the wake of the Domain War. She and a strike team land in Sornaiid, which is on the verge of rebellion. By causing multiple disasters and shifting the blame to Khuffie, Sornaiid becomes the first nation of the Alliance to break away from Khuffie's rule. Khuffie sends armies to reclaim the nation, and Selena flees back to Ikana. Several pirates and members of the Lost Woods recover valuable relics from various islands in the Lalvican Sea. To complicate matters for Khuffie and the Alliance, Vanadiel and Uradiel declare war on each other. Khuffie sends an additional army to help get things under control, spreading his forces so thin that he is unable to wage war against the dorms. 2 ADW - Second Domain War Chikara and Selena manage to lure all the dorms into a plot that triggers the Second Domain War. This time, Ikana creates a tight alliance with the Lost Woods. The pirates are defeated and forced to retreat back to the sea. Ikana and the Woods have a friendly showdown to settle the final territorial conflict. The final fight is between a paladin named Aydin and Rhiannon, one of Ikana's consuls. She manages to defeat him in a close match. Ikana wins the second war. Diel, avatar of the God of Order, puts an end to the war between Vanadiel and Uradiel. 3 ADW Finding the dorms and Alliance suitably weak, and having built up her forces, Selena brings the Labyrinth out of hiding. She and the other rulers of the Labyrinth attack Van'Duras, the capital of Vanadiel. Steel, Vice Admiral of the Forsaken Fortress, is present and forms a tentative alliance with Selena. Steel's team secures the palace and kidnaps the nation's princess while Selena deals with Alliance troops. It is during this battle that Selena orders her elites to assassinate Chikara and Toan, as she sees them as holding the Labyrinth back due to their supposed incompetence and laziness. Chikara escapes on her own. Toan is saved by an outside party. The Labyrinth of Doom splits down the middle - one half remains loyal to Selena, and the other half leaves their homeland to follow Chik. Unbeknownst to Selena, Chikara and her half of the Labyrinth swear loyalty to Khuffie in order to gain access to Olimandias, intending to take the capital for herself when the time is right. 4 ADW - Third Domain War The continent of Norrendir is discovered by the domains. All three attempt to colonize it, but the Third Domain War takes place as a result of competition. The Lost Woods, despite nearly being defeated, ultimately wins the conflict and takes most of the new land for themselves. Ikana and the Fortress are awarded other territories after a ceasefire is signed. Elsewhere, the Alliance settles the "Andiel Colony" on a second continent known as Komitaa. 5 ADW - The Cataclysm and Fall of the Alliance Selena and the other domain leaders unite for the sake of killing Khuffie and conquering the Alliance. Domain troops make landfall after a hectic naval battle and proceed into Olimandias. The battle initially goes well, and key figures are able to infiltrate Khuffie's citadel. Steel and Goose successfully assassinate the emperor. However, Alliance reinforcements sour the situation. The odds turn against the domains. During this battle, Chikara engages in a duel with Selena in order to get her revenge. After a long fight and argument, Chikara impales herself, robbing Selena of the chance to kill her rival. Chikara is saved by Keel, who sacrifices himself in order to let Chikara become the next avatar of Lazu, the God of Chaos. Chikara is reborn as a goddess. In her confusion after rebirth, and at Selena's prompting, Chikara destroys the entire city of Olimandias. In her blood lust, she also slaughters most everyone in the city - domain, Alliance and civilian alike. Thing escalate further when Chikara uses even more power and begins to ruin the entire land. Mountains quake, the seas boil, and the Lost Woods burns down completely. Everything is reshaped and destroyed. A plague of insanity falls upon the land as her chaotic powers take hold. The strong willed flee south over the Taj-Nar Mountains. On the other side, Chikara creates The Empire of Koridai to serve as her "new world order," promising peace and prosperity to all those willing to serve her. The capital of her empire is the Arbiter's Grounds, an ancient place of human sacrifice. Selena, on the other hand, gathers together a large number of warriors opposed to the new Goddess. Selena's nation becomes The Kingdom of Calatia, based in the mountains on top of Snowpeak. Calatia and Koridai 6 ADW Calatia and Koridai slowly build up their power in the aftermath of the cataclysm. On the other side of the world, former colonies declare independence. These include Alpenlad, Rhonos, and Andiel. Pirates able to survive the destruction flee to the Amalthea Islands, where they form an underground criminal network. Elsewhere, Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear and the seer Tiresias form the Grey Cloaks. They are hunted relentlessly as heretics by Lord Solomon of Koridai. 7 ADW War officially begins when Koridai attacks Calatia at the Chasm of Wyrms - a vital supply point. To complicate matters, Alliance remnants begin an invasion of Verden after launching from the former colony of Andiel. War erupts all over the continent. Koridai - though largely just the goddess herself - is largely successful in defeating the Alliance invaders. In the meantime, Calatia prepares for a divine showdown by recovering the Sword of Diel from the largely unexplored continent of Korento. After this is done, they are aided by a mysterious figure known as Juvenal, who promises them victory over Lazu. The Battle of the Diamond Steppe occurs. Calatian and Koridian forces clash on the steppe while Lazu is drawn into a showdown in the ruins of the Labyrinth. Calatian heroes are successful in exorcising Lazu from Chikara, who escapes with Selena before she too is killed. 8 ADW (current year) War between Calatia and Koridai continues, with each side launching various operations against one another. The Vanguard and Drake Uni Amirales break off from Koridai to begin their own mysterious campaign. Selena and Chikara relocate to the eastern nation of Virrat. Category:History